


Snow, snow, snow

by tentaclekitten



Category: City of Hunger (Video Game)
Genre: Cyborgs, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/pseuds/tentaclekitten
Summary: Adventure, riches and the certainty of heroic death. Who could refuse such an offer?





	Snow, snow, snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



With a whirr, Tuuri’s mechanical eye zoomed in on the fiddly bit between the joints. With slow, careful movements, she pushed the delicate fibres apart and inserted another sliver of vat-grown nerve. The tip of her pinky finger swiveled open, revealing the little nozzle hidden inside. She sprayed a liberal amount of Growth on the nerve endings, willing it to take this time. The door chimed, announcing a customer. “Be with you in just a moment! Gotta finish this up, please don’t touch anything, you could get hurt,” Tuuri said without looking. Without hurry, she closed the joint back up and placed Onni’s new arm back into the growth tube. With a little luck, the arm would be ready to implant in just a week or so. 

With the arm safely in the tube, Tuuri turned around to greet the new customer. Tilting her head back, she looked up. And up. And up. “You…” she stuttered, eyes widening in awe, “you’re SO TALL!” 

“Why, yes, yes I am,” the red-haired mercenary woman replied, an answering smile blooming on her face. She stuck her hand out. “I’m Sigrun Eide, Captain of the Ice Wolves.”

Tuuri shook her hand enthusiastically. “I’m so pleased to meet you!” The Ice Wolves were famous, they tackled the bigger ice spider nests that no one else would go near. Just last week, they’d destroyed the spider queen that had been plaguing the trade route north for the past three winters. “How can I help you? Do you want battle parts? I’ve been working on a machine gun arm, but it’s not quite right yet. Sucks too much energy! I’m sure I can fix that soon....” Tuuri shook her head. “No, of course you don’t want a battle arm, you’ve got both your own arms!”

Sigrun’s grin had grown even wider while Tuuri babbled. “Close. Our cyborg mechanic got eaten by a Frost Wraith, I’m looking for a replacement. Would you like to travel with us? Adventure, riches and the certainty of a heroic death!”

“YES!” Tuuri squealed. She could take or leave riches, and she wasn’t too sure about heroic death, but adventure? Adventure was all she’d ever wanted, and now adventure had finally found her.


End file.
